A Secret Marriage
by ishar17
Summary: 'Kalau dipikir dari awal, hanya mendengarkan kemauanku saja. Mengaku dan minta dia menyukaiku dari awal, karna aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi. Dijodohkan juga. Tapi kalau Chanyeol akan punya pacar yang sebenarnya. Apa pertunangan ini akan bubar'
Cast By : Mai (oc), Park Chanyeol and other.

Genre : Love

Length : Short Story

 _'Aku mempunyai rahasia.'_

"Mai…" panggil teman – teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Semangat sekali?" tanya Mai penasaran.

"Lihatlah…Foto Chanyeol Oppa." Seru mereka girang.

Mei yang melihatnya, hanya membulatkan mulutnya, seakan memberi reaksi terkejut untuk foto yang dipamerkan temannya.

"Mai belum tahu ya? Dia tampan sekali. Ingin deh menikah dengannya." Kata mereka mengagumi ketampanan si kakak kelas, Park Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha, segitunya ya kalian?" sambungnya dengan tertawa bersama mereka walau tawa sebenarnyanya itu palsu dan dibuat – buat.

 _'Teman – teman, maafkan aku. Chanyeol Oppa yang kalian kagumi itu….'_

"Channie…Sudah pagi loh…" teriaknya membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Hmmm..nggggg….." lenguh Chanyeol sambil menggeliat seakan malas untuk bangun ataupun membuka matanya.

 _Gyut… Cup…_

"Wah…"

"Hehehe, lagi.." sapa Chanyeol senang setelah berhasil menarik Mai dan mencium pipinya di pagi itu.

 _'Aku, Mai dengan Park Chanyeol Oppa… Sudah bertunangan.'_

 **Awal mulanya, setengah tahun yang lalu…**

'Perjodohan di umur 16 tahun itu gak mungkin..gak mungkin..' pikirnya kesal.

"Mai, betulkan sikapmu! Makan yang banyak dan jangan berantakan!" tegur Ayah.

"Kami terlambat." Seru seorang lelaki bersuara berat yang menghampiri Mei dan Ayahnya.

"Perkenalkan. Ini Chanyeol, anakku." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan.

"Ehem..Ada yang nempel disitu." Chanyeol memberitahukan kalau ada makanan yang menempel di bagian pipi kiri Mai dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan saat itulah, Mai jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Mai seraya berdiri member hormat dengan membukukkan tubuhnya.

 _Teng… Tong… Bel berbunyi…_

 _Mereka resmi bertunangan malam itu karna perjodohan yang diinginkan oleh masing – masing orangtua dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat._

 _'Meskipun resminya baru bertunangan,kami sudah tinggal bersama.'_

"Aku pergi duluan ya." Pamit Chanyeol.

"Aku juga…" seru Mai sedikit berlali ke arah pintu.

 _Plok.._

"Gak boleh!" Sentil Chanyeol di dahi Mei, membuatnya berhenti.

"Kalau ketahuan yang lain, akan susah." Katanya lembut dan tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya, berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu.

 _'Meskipun tinggal berdua, janji sama Ayah adalah merahasiakan hal ini di sekolah.'_

 **Di Kantin Sekolah.**

"Iya, katanya kalau ketahuan bisa susah, nggak bisa tinggal bersama lagi." Adunya sedih pada sahabatnya, Rika.

"Eh, jadi di sekolah benar – benar gak bisa ngobrol?" tanya Rika.

Masalah ini, hanya Rika, sahabatnya yang mengetahui semua tentang pertunangannya.

"Aku juga dilarang mendekat ke kelasnya..Huweeeee…" tangisnya pecah.

"Mai, suaramu terlalu keras." Bujuk Rika mencoba menenangkan Mai.

"Saat seperti ini..Gimana kalau ada serangga yang mendekati Chanyeol?" Pikirnya aneh – aneh.

"Serangga?" Tanya Rika bingung, tak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Mai.

"Hei, aku baru saja memberi salam pada Chanyeol Oppa!" Ucap siswi lain pada temannya yang sedang duduk santai di seberang Mai.

"Wuaaaah, Asyiknyaaa…." Balas siswi – siswi itu.

 _'Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.' Batin Mai semakin kesal._

Mai pergi ke kelas Chanyeol, ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol di kelas. Dengan kata lain memata – matai Chanyeol.

 _'Hanya beda satu tahun saja, tapi terlihat dewasa.'_ Pikirnya senang.

"Ah, Chanyeol!" panggil temannya di kelas.

 _'Chanyeol! Ketemu..Ternyata disini juga populer. Itu karna dia ganteng sih..khukhukhu.' pikirnya semakin senang mengetahui kalau Chanyeol populer._

"Loh, kelas satu? Ada perlu dengan siapa?" tanya siswi yang melihatnya mengintip ke dalam kelas, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

 _'Ah..Aku ketahuan, bagaimana ini..'_ Mai bingung harus bagaimana.

"Mudaaaa..Imut sekaliiii..Kulitnya halus..Wahhh…" Ucap siswi – siswi itu gemas mencubit pipi Mai.

 _'Waaaa, aku harus bagaimana…..Tolong..' batinnya._

"Loh. Sebentar. Bukankah anak ini…" siswi berkuncir kuda seolah mengingat sesuatu.

 _Grab! Tap Tap Tap…_

"Dasar! Kenapa datang?" tanyanya kesal pada Mai ketika mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah.

"Soalnya aku penasaran denganmu di sekolah." Akunya.

"Sudah janji untuk tidak mendekati aku di sekolah kan? Kalau ketahuan…."

" Kenapa barusan terlihat senang dengan orang – orang di kelas?" tanya Mai kesal.

'Dengan ekspresi berbeda yang tak aku ketahui.' Sambungnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Mai dan tak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Selalu orang – orang itu. Curang!" Kata Mai menangis.

Chanyeol berjalan ketempat Mai duduk, sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan kepala mereka dan _~chuuu~_ mencium Mai lembut.

 _Ting Tong Tong Tong ….. Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu Istirahat selesai._

"Dasar. Gak boleh datang lagi ya!" Seru Chanyeol meninggalkan Mai yang terdiam di sana.

 _'Apa – apaan barusan! Tapi rasanya teralihkan.' Pikir Mai kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu._

 **Sepulang sekolah.**

 _'Gak boleh datang lagi ya! Meskipun sudah berjanji tapi mengapa harus sekaku itu.' Suara Chanyeol masih saja menggema di telinganya,._

'Ah bagaimana kalau dia malu didekati oleh anak sepertiku? Polos dan kurus!' rutuknya memaki kekurangannya.

"Ah..Terimakasih…" Suatu ide yang muncul dalam kepalanya membuatnya kembali semangat.

Mai ingat teman sekelas Chanyeol yang tampak cantik dengan sedikit riasan dan pernak – pernik.

'Apa boleh kalau aku terlihat dewasa dan cantik seperti mereka?' pikirnya senang, membayangkan reaksi positif Chanyeol sambil terus mendandani dirinya untuk terlihat lebih dewasa, ketika ia sudah sampai rumah.

 **Malamnya.**

"Aku pulang. Huh, kehujanan di dekat situ membuatku basah sekali." Keluhnya kesal memberitahu pada Mai yang duduk di sofa, membelakanginya.

"Kau!?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Mai yang tampak aneh ketika Mai berbalik melihatnya.

"Ah ini. Aku sedikit memakai make up agar terlihat dewasa. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mai yang bingung untuk menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan waut wajah yang terlihat semakin kesal.

 _'Katakan sesuatu..' pinta Mai dalam diamnya._

"Kenapa? Akhir – akhir ini kau aneh. Datang ke kelas. Hal – hal seperti itu. Tidak cocok." Ucap Chanyeol tajam pada Mai.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Mai yang menangis setelah mendengarkan Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamarnya.

 _'Karna dari pertama aku saja. Aku tak pernah mendengar kata – katanya dengan jelas. Iya, aku malu.' Isaknya pelan di kamar._

 **Esok Hari.**

 _'Hari ini gak ketemu. Aku sengaja berangkat pagi – pagi sekali. Aku malu.' Pikirnya sedih di sudut bangkunya di kelas, melipat tangan dan menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat tak bersemangat._

"Ah, ada Chanyeol Oppa dan teman – temannya diluar. Ayo lihat." Seru teman sekelasnya heboh.

 _'Kalau dipikir dari awal, hanya mendengarkan kemauanku saja. Mengaku dan minta dia menyukaiku dari awal, karna aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi. Dijodohkan juga. Tapi kalau Chanyeol akan punya pacar yang sebenarnya. Apa pertunangan ini akan bubar?' pikirnya._

 _'Nggak mau! Biarpun ekspresinya seperti itu, biar sudah terlambat, biarpun dibenci, aku..' dirinya berlari ke kelas Chanyeol, ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya dan janji tak akan melakukan hal yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak suka padanya._

"Loh, anak yang waktu itu? Yuhuu…" sapa teman sekelas Chanyeol, melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah Mai.

"Chanyeol sekarang sedang tidak ada. Dia sedang pergi ke toilet." Seru siswi yang lain.

"Kenapa eonnie tahu kalau aku mencari Chanyeol?" tanya Mai heran.

"Kamu tahu soal anak yang disukai Chanyeol?" Tanya mereka balik pada Mai.

 _'Ah, ternyata memang ada yang disukainya?' tebaknya._

"To..Tolong ceritakan hal itu.." pintanya, memohon pada teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Eh anak yang disukai Chanyeol itu….."

 _Grab! Tap Tap Tap…_

Belum ada yang Mai ketahui, dengan tiba – tiba Chanyeol datang menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke atas atap, lagi.

"Chanyeol…Anu, anak yang disukai maksudnya apa?" Tanya Mai hati – hati.

"Itu maksudnya Mai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hah!" serunya bingung.

"Ahh…Apa selama ini kau nggak sadar sama sekali? Aku suka sejak dulu!" Akunya.

 **Flashback On**

"Chanyeol melihat anak itu lagi? Anak ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Menarik.." goda teman – temannya saat Chanyeol menatap kearah lapangan, memandangi seorang adikkelas yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kalian berisik.." ucapnya sedikit ketus.

"Oh, kau suka yang polos seperti itu ya? Jangan – jangan suka yang lebih muda?" goda teman – temannya, lagi.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan teman – temannya karna ia masih terus menatap Mai dari jendela kelasnya.

"Hah! Perjodohan!?" Serunya tak percaya.

"Lihat dulu foto anak perempuannya." Perintah Ayah padanya.

"Bohong!" Dia sungguh sangat tak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu lah yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Bukan bohong kan!?" tanyanya pada Ayah. Ia tak ingin jika Ayah mencoba mempermainkannya.

 **Flashback End.**

"Ah sudahlah… Karna itu aku gak mau ketahuan karna malu." Akunya jujur.

 _'Diminta dirahasiakan dari sekolah padahal situasinya menguntungkan bagiku.' Batin Chanyeol._

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu takdir!" Balas Mai senang.

 _'Anak perempuan suka seperti itu ya.' Pikirnya cepat._

"Maaf aku sudah berbicara kasar. Tapi seperti ini saja tidak apa – apa ya?" tanyanya pada Mai, mencoba menanamkan kepercayaannya pada Mai.

 _'Semoga kau tak berpikir atau bertingkah aneh lagi. Aku menyayangi dan hanya mencintaimu Mai.' janjinya mantap dalam hati._

"Jika sudah pada waktunya, menikahlah denganku." Lamarnya pada Mai yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Iya.." Seru Mai senang dan setuju.

Bibir mereka bertemu, bertautan dalam dan kegiatan itu berakhir ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan semua siswa siswi harus masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
